


Happy Birthday, Prince of Darkness

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Lingerie, Mentions of Fire Emblem Warriors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Leo celebrates his birthday with family and friends. After the festivities are over, he finds his wife, Sakura, waiting to celebrate his birthday in the bedroom.





	Happy Birthday, Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Leo! <3

There were many sights Leo was prepared to see, but this was not one of them.

To start, Leo had seen things a prince of his caliber was meant to see. He had seen the ugly side of war with Hoshido, although peace had been accomplished once a common enemy was found (and soundly defeated). He had jumped to many different worlds, including the kingdom of Aytolis, and met many heroes and warriors of legend. These are things that, while a bit strange, were things he expected in a world of magic.

He did _not_ expect to see his wife in lingerie.

Shortly after the battle against Anankos, Leo had found himself enamored with Princess Sakura. Corrin was no help. They had done everything in their power to have the two team up in battles and at first Leo thought Sakura was not meant for war. She was so gentle and kind, but he had admitted that Sakura had a strength even he couldn’t name. Something about her heart made her a force Leo would happily reckon with.

And reckon he did. Their courtship was swift, but Leo and Sakura married amid the beautiful autumn trees in Hoshido, and he took her back to Nohr where she worked tirelessly to help refugees and other sufferers of the war. Months had passed, and Leo’s birthday was upon them.

Festivities were had, pleasantries made, but it all gave Leo a headache. The wine certainly didn’t help, though he drank little anyway. He wasn’t drunk at all, and had no intention of being so. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself after all, despite being 21. Xander, Camilla, and Elise wanted him to have fun and had pestered him all night. He remembered looking for Sakura, who seemed to have disappeared, and now he realized why.

She needed to change into this… Well, he had no words for once.

Sakura was in a black, lacy, one piece suit that showed off the curves of her hips and plumpness of her thighs. Her legs were covered in thigh high stockings, also black. She wore black heels and when his eyes roamed upward, he couldn’t help but stare at her perky breasts, the V-shape of the suit accentuating them.

Her face was made up for once. He knew Sakura wasn’t one for things like this, so he assumed Camilla had her hand in this. Her eyes were lined in black, thick black lashes fluttering. She wore ruby red lipstick and her cheeks were flushed with a bright pink. Someone, perhaps herself, had curled her hair gently, so it fell in waves. Her hair had grown a bit and she lamented about how she needed to trim it, but Leo was glad in this moment she hadn’t. She was, in a word, delectable.

“Sakura… What a...surprise,” he said, but inwardly kicked himself. Sakura put in a lot of effort for his birthday! He could at least say that.

“Y-you hate it, don’t you?” she whimpered. “I’m sorry! I j-just thought...”

“NO! I don’t hate it at all. Quite the opposite in fact…” He felt arousal pull at his groin.

“I… Oh, I’m so glad Leo!” She rushed to him, but wobbled in her heels. “Ah…!”

He caught her, as he would always catch her, and steadied her. “Now now, a lady wearing such things shouldn’t rush. I’m sure Camilla told you that.” He winked at her.

“Sh-she may have said as much...” she admitted.

“Well, show me everything you were taught.”

She tried her best at strutting toward him but she was still a bit wobbly. She grasped his hand and led him to the bed. His eyes landed on her cute ass. With a surprising strength, she threw him to the bed. The forcefulness… It wasn’t Sakura, but he found that he liked this side of her.

She straddled his lap, grinding her hips against him. “Do...do you like that?” she asked in a husky tone.

“Gods, do I ever...” Leo breathed out. He had to hold back his moans as Sakura did quite a good job at rubbing him in just the right spot.

While she continued her grinding, she began unfastening his shirt and vest, discarding the garments to the floor. His torso was bare before her and she placed her hands on his chest, beginning a sensual roaming that Leo wasn’t prepared for. He tried to hold back his moans, but being the one under the attentiveness for once did a number on him. He was normally so stoic in his ministrations on Sakura whenever they were intimate, but for her to turn the tables? It was hot.

Their lips joined in a kiss. It was passionate, warm, wet, and it made the two terribly aroused. Sakura thought to herself that she couldn’t play the teasing game for much longer. She wanted her husband _badly_. But it was his day, so she would do her best to please him.

When she had asked Camilla about what she could do for Leo’s birthday, Camilla suggested sex. Sakura had blushed, but she wasn’t turned off by the idea. If anything, she was turned on. Together, she and Camilla picked out Sakura’s outfit and Camilla had given her pointers. Today was the day to put all their hard work together.

Speaking of hard, Leo’s member was straining against his pants, and Sakura could feel it against her thigh. This made her absolutely wet and she felt her juices dripping.

She nibbled on Leo’s ear and whispered seductively, “Are you ready for more?”

Leo felt chills. Was this really his Sakura? A girl so shy she couldn’t speak without a stutter? He knew this was Camilla’s work, but gods be damned he wasn’t offended. He thanked the Dusk Dragon for his sister in that moment, for teaching Sakura to be the vixen he knew she could be.

“Y-yes...” he stuttered out, his breath hitching as her nimble hands unlaced the front of his pants. She then got to her knees and pulled his pants away, boots and socks as well. That thick cock she loved so much was begging to be released from his smallclothes.

As much as she’d love for Leo to stick it in and pound away at her, this was his birthday, and she wanted to play her part of servicing him. Carefully, she pulled his briefs away.

His dick was standing tall and proud and she felt her mouth water. She took a breath and went forward. Sakura had only ever given Leo cursory blowjobs, mostly to get him hard so they could make love, but she wanted to take her time with this and really let him blow his load.

She kissed the tip first, the smacking sounds music to both their ears. She became more adventurous as she licked his shaft from base to tip, tasting the salty precum. Her small hands fondled his sack and she felt Leo clench his thighs around her.

“Please don’t stop, Sakura,” he begged.

She knew she hadn’t been the best lover to Leo, so seeing him enjoying this made her happy and confident. Perhaps she could really liven up their love life with tricks like this.

Continuing to fondle him, Sakura then placed her mouth on the tip, preparing herself to take him in fully. She had...practiced this, and knew she could do it if she believed in herself. Confidence was key.

Slowly, inch by inch, Sakura took in his cock. She could hear Leo sigh in pleasure. She pulled her head up a smidge to look at his face. His eyes were closed, head back, and she could see he was gripping the sheets tightly. She began her descent again.

She felt Leo’s dick hit the back of her throat, but she relaxed it and kept going forth. Soon, she was deepthroating him and she heard Leo curse under his breath.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he muttered as he saw he was balls deep in her mouth. “Wh-where did you learn this?”

It was hard to answer him with a cock in her mouth, so she didn’t. She continued to suck him, bobbing her head back and forth. She could tell Leo the story later. Or leave it a mystery. She felt like that would be the Camilla thing to do.

Her saliva slickened his cock, making the blowjob easier. She released him with a pop to take a breath. Before he could ask if she was alright, she deepthroated him again. Leo swore louder this time.

Sakura then began a fast pace of sucking him off, going as deep as she physically could. Leo grabbed her hair. She released him.

“A-hah, y-yes, Leo! I w-want you to f-face f-fuck me!” Before Leo could ask where the hell she learned that term, she went back to her deepthroating. Leo obliged her request, thrusting his hips upward, somehow going deeper.

“S-Sakura, I-I’m almost there,” he breathed out. “I’m gonna...”

She held her head in place as his hot seed erupted from his dick and down her waiting throat. She swallowed his load and released him again, some of it dribbling down her chin. “H-how was that?” she asked.

“I am truly and utterly amazed, Sakura. That was amazing.” He grinned boyishly. “I… I’m honestly speechless.”

She blushed at what she was about to say. “The only word you’ll b-be saying is m-my name.”

She stood up and kicked her heels off. She slowly began stripping, starting with the stockings and working her way up to the top of the suit. The straps came down and she pulled, revealing her breasts with their soft petal-pink nipples. She slid the suit completely off, revealing a very pink and very wet pussy. Leo licked his lips. He was about to be inside that, wasn’t he?

She pushed him onto his back. He scooted backward, his head now on the pillows. Sakura then brought her hands to his soft member and began giving him a gentle handjob. There was no real need for any sort of lube, spit or otherwise, because his dick was slick with her saliva from the blowjob. Leo closed his eyes and relished in the sensations and before long he was hard again.

He opened his eyes to see Sakura positioning herself over his dick, spreading her lips apart with one hand, holding his dick with the other. Slowly, she lowered herself and she shuddered at the sensation of his cock filling her. Then, she was there, his cock as far into her as it could be.

“Sakura,” Leo whispered, loving the sight of his wife grinding herself with his dick inside her. “You’re breathtaking.”

“Y-you are too, Leo,” she said sweetly. For a moment, everything was soft and gentle, but then Sakura raised herself and then slammed herself back onto his dick. Leo cried out, lost in pleasure.

Sakura then began a furious pace of riding Leo, her body bobbing up and down. Leo watched her breasts bounce, her thighs quivering, and he grabbed those hips he loved so much and steadied her. He began thrusting upward to hit as far back inside her as he could. Sakura screamed his name.

It soon became a race to the finish. It was nothing but carnal desire. They were fucking like they hadn’t before, and truly they hadn’t. This was the best sex Leo had ever had and he hoped more of this would be in their future.

Leo began fiddling with her clit, knowing Sakura liked that the best and she squealed. Soon, he felt her pussy grip him. Sakura rode him faster, crying his name out. She was cumming.

The grip her pussy had on him was enough to make Leo cum, but before he could, he tried to pull out. Sakura slammed herself onto him. She began saying something in her native tongue.

“Wh-what?!” Leo asked. He was studying Hoshidan, but this phrase evaded him.

“Inside! Cum inside me!” she yelled. “I want your baby!”

Oh. _Oh._ It was unusual for Sakura to be so plain in her desires, but in that moment, making a baby sounded like a good idea. Cumming inside her would be the best thing to happen. So Leo did just that.

He came, white strands of thick, warm, semen coating her insides white. Sakura could feel it rushing inside her. She made a vocal sigh, high pitched like a squeal. She ground her hips into him, riding out the rest of the waves of her own orgasm, and milking him for every last drop.

When she could feel him softening, she unmounted him. She plopped next to him, smiling brightly. He returned the smile.

“Happy birthday, Leo.”

Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
